


Taking Care of You on Your Period

by Ellies_Archive



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cat Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Cat/Human Hybrids, Comfort, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Hybrids, One Shot, period, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_Archive/pseuds/Ellies_Archive
Summary: Asked by AnonymousHi babe! Can you pretty please (if you want to of course) write a one shot of a very caring a cuddly hybrid Jimin taking care of you on your period? Like he rubs your tummy and just showers you in love and affection? I just need that in my life so bad! 😩💕 thank you so much! ❤️Absolutely my love! 💕 💖Originally posted to tumblr on 07/15/2018
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS) & Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Taking Care of You on Your Period

You woke up to the sounds of birds chirping loudly outside your bedroom window. As soon as your eyes peeled open, you felt it. The cramps in your lower abdomen. The pain in your lower back. You frowned to yourself and turned over, not wanting to face the day. As you did so you saw your boyfriend, Jimin, fast asleep. His right ear and cheek were smushed against the pillow, making his pouting lips part.

You cuddled into his side, seeking comfort. He stirred a bit and held you close to his chest. A gentle purr rumbled in his chest before you heard him loudly sniff.

“Baby,” he said groggily. 

“Hm?” You held onto his arm around your waist.

“Are you on your period?” he propped himself up on one elbow. You turned to him and pouted.

“Yeah,” you said. Jimin mimicked your frown and nuzzled his nose into your cheek. His lips pressed gently to your ear, then your cheekbones before he sat up. 

“Sit up, I’ll massage your lower back.” It took some coaxing, but you eventually sat up in between Jimin’s open legs. Slouching forward, you closed your eyes as you felt his gentle hands begin to knead your lower back. A tiny groan escaped you as he hit a rather tender area. He kissed the nape of your neck and whispered encouragements. 

After a few minutes he wrapped his arms around you and let you lay on his chest. His hands rubbed gentle circles into your slightly bloated tummy. Jimin always told you that was cute. His tail wrapped around your thigh.

He held you like that for a while, humming a soft tune. His sweet voice and gentle touch had lulled you into a peaceful state. Jimin kissed the top of your head once ten minutes had passed.

“I’ll make us some coffee,” he said. Your tired eyes fluttered open. You nodded slowly and sat up so he could slip out of bed.

You really thought it was only going to be coffee. Having fallen asleep, you had no idea how much time had passed until Jimin opened the bedroom door with a whole tray of food. He whipped up some French toast, hash browns and coffee. He had some ibuprofen on the tray as well. You felt your throat constrict. Jimin laughed. “Oh baby, don’t cry.”

“You’re just so sweet,” you blubbered. “I’m so lucky. I love you Jiminie!” He grinned widely as he set the tray across your lap. He sat besides you and fed you bite after bite of delicious food. He fed himself too, so by the time the plate was empty, the two of you were full. You licked some syrup off your lips. Jimin noticed the action and swooped in for a kiss, licking the remaining syrup off.


End file.
